The Mountain Territories (Pandora910)
The mountain territories are the current home to SunClan, AshClan, MoonClan and LichenClan. Geography The territory is surrounded by mountains on all sides. Entry to the territories require passing through a valley in between the mountains. AshClan territory is a large coniferous forest that connects to SunClan's territory which is a lush deciduous forest. On the other side of SunClan territory is MoonClan territory, a vast moorland which leads into a thinner forest, which is mostly more mountainous territory. On the other side is LichenClan territory which is incredibly thick and lush forest. Map Clan Territories SunClan SunClan claims the southwestern part of the territories, with their territory consisting mostly of deciduous forest land. The river borders the edge of their territory leading to the gathering hollow and their border with MoonClan. The river branches off, travelling through their territory near their camp. Their camp is a large stone hollow in the back of the territory. Landmarks in SunClan territory: *SunClan's training area is a low, soft hollow between the river and SunClan camp *There's a large pile of rocks between the rivers of SunClan and MoonClan territory. Common for some herbs, sometimes used for training. *Near the AshClan border lies a long abandoned, collapsed badger den. AshClan AshClan claims the northwestern part of the territory, with their territory consisting mostly of coniferous forest land. One of the entrances into the mountain territories leads into AshClan territory and is the route the Clans took on their journey. From outside the mountains, a river flows through AshClan's territory. Their camp is nestled in the base of the mountains on the northern side of the territory. Landmarks in AshClan territory: *AshClan's training area is on the other side of the river opposite the camp and is a large sandy area. *Along the mountains, towards the path to the Spirit Garden is a cave which is often home to moss and sometimes bats MoonClan MoonClan's territory is in the southern part of the mountains and is a vast moorland with very sparse trees. Their river is surrounded by a river on all four sides, making it a small island. Their camp is is a hollow in the center of their territory. Landmarks in MoonClan territory: *There is a large pond behind the camp used to swim. *Near the pond is MoonClan's training area, a sandy area close to the water. *There is a very large tree in the back of the territory which is a popular home for birds LichenClan LichenClan claims the northeast part of the territory with their territory being incredibly thick forestry, often too dangerous for the other Clans to trek and navigate. The back of their territory is a small swampland. LichenClan's camp is a large plateau surrounded by trees. Landmarks in LichenClan territory: *Training area is a small hollow beside the camp Other Territories The Gathering Hollow The gathering hollow, which shares the same name as the gathering place in the previous territories, is a large hollow in the center of the territory which has five trees surrounding a large stone. The Clans sit at one of the trees and the leaders sit on the stone The Spirit Garden The Spirit Garden is an eternal garden deep in a cave in the mountains were the Clans communicate with StarClan It is filled with flowers that stay in bloom throughout all seasons. In the center of the cave is the Blazing Star. The Spirit Garden is reachable by following a path alongside the river and down into the cave. Unclaimed Territory A large section of the territory due to none of the Clans finding it habitable. Category:Pandora910